Stom Stopthat
Character Description -- Appearance: The picture on the right is good for figure, but not color. A blonde mop of yak's hair with silver tinges at the ends covers Stom's eyes, and the majority of his curt snout. The color of his hair is much the same covering his body, like the sunset against whitecaps. His cream-colored horns point high and skyward, curving in and out like the Greek character Psi. His nose is large and pink, nostrils often flared and wide. Hidden beneath his unkempt wig are a set of ghostly blue eyes, pale and empty. The wig of hair covering his eyes trails backward onto his body, tied in several placed by pieces of rope, string, and many other miscellaneous trinkets. The trinkets are not limited to just his mane, but are attached to his body where space can be found, or rope can be tied about it. The trinkets have no discernible origin and seem to be from about the world. One of note is a golden coin, wrapped below his chin using his own blonde hairs to secure it. His wide shoulders and stout abdomen keep him low to the ground, near his stubby, sharply bent legs. And at the end of these legs are almond hooves, just a shade lighter than the dirt they walk on. The hairs on his tails point every which way, as if a static charge were constantly setting them apart. A gargantuan fishing pole curves over and above the parallel log, a string dangling just above the minotaur's head. It is primitive, merely some sort of string material tied about a solid oak branch found in the woods, with a curved, metal hook at the string's end. Its color and wear suggests heavy use. There are also drooping bags that hang from either side of his person, the outlines of some sort of seed or meal visible through the burlap. -- Greatest Strength: ...Strength. Oh, and GAMES! -- Greatest Weakness: My mother says I am not very good at keeping the earth beneath me. But that is not true! I've fallen lots of times and the ground always catches me. Illiterate -- Distinguishing Features: Ghost blue eyes, trinkets covering the body, a massive log that he carries on his back and shoulders -- Background When Stom was young, his father left to join the Mitherian forces. He deserted his family for glory, and from then on every day would the household hear of the treacherous Mitherians and their invasion of Kaenus. How the Minotaur were once a proud people, now reduced to being subservient in the presence of humans. Stom never understood why. He insisted they were bigger and should go take back their things, but his mother would sigh and refuse. Stom loves his mother, but he thinks she's a bit slow at times. Thus, Stom was raised by a divorced mother in a one-minotaur house. Well, many houses. Their situation was not impoverished, but rather distanced from Norrik. They grew their own crops, fished their own fish, hunted their own game, foraged their own fruits, and produced their own cheeses and creams. Subsiding on their own efforts, they had no need for civilization and grew to be hermits of sorts. Of course, this was all thanks to the work of Stom's mother, who was a farmer by trade, as was her mother, ad infinitum. Teaching Stom was a slow process. He took things at face value, and did just what he was told, to dire specificity. "Stom, stop that!" his mother would say, so many times that Stom's head spun. That was his name, but she didn't have to be so loud, or pull his horns about so vigorously. His mother always seemed to worry. She'd check on the crops too often, look out the window late at night, and brandished a heavy iron mace left by her ex-husband. They would move places in any season, rain or snow, during any rotation of crop. Sometimes it was planned, others in the middle of the night. His wide frame would support whatever could fit upon his developing muscles, and his mother carried it twice-over. It was the most peculiar thing when they lived in Kaenus, wherever they went, the soil would change. From a dark, earthy brown to a pale black, where green crops failed to grey in days. This was, of course, in the old days. Begrudingly, Stom's mother crossed the border into Faerne on Stom's fourth year. Their migrations became less frequent, but the paranoia of mother minotaur never faded. Their crops fared much better, and the emerald hillsides of Faerne always provided quality soil. Stom could almost count the number of times he'd visited town on his two hands. He had to learn at least that many numbers, or else he'd get the wooden spoon again. One such time was quite memorable, for his mother literally dragged him home by the horns this time. He was in his fifth or sixth year, following the flickering, silver tail of his mother upon a cobblestone street. It was so loud here, Stom wondered what everyone was so angry about. His curiosity got the better of him, and while his mother's back was turned he scampered down an alley and towards the commotion. A momentous gathering of people, of all races, all in clothes like Stom's. And it was raining, but not a normal rain, it was solid. Golden, circular chunks were flying everywhere, and people were catching them as if they were the last seed of the crop. Through the cracks and twists of frames Stom made out a figure, not in detail, but enough to see a flowing outfit and a scarlet feather atop his wide-brim hat. Stom wondered why the man was proud of killing a cardinal. And in that empty thought, one of the golden raindrops rolled against Stom's hoof. He twirled it about, ignoring the swaying drunkard hobbling towards him in a disorganized fury. The bum was met with the swift, crashing skull of a female minotaur before Stom felt the sure grip of his mother's hands about his horns. As he was being dragged, Stom tied the coin to his chin using the hairs of his own body. It still hangs there, weightless, to this day. Being dragged by the horns for miles upon years, the bull learned a thing or two about survival. It was essentially all he knew, with little to no contact of civilization. Traders and occasional family would stop by briefly, but never for long and few and far between in visitation. This would be his life for years in Faerne. A blank slate, acting the instinctual lessons taught by his mother. Farm, fish, eat, sleep. Though his visits to town were rare, he managed to maintain one interest: games. The concept of challenging someone to see who is better at a specific activity enthralled a boyish Stom. Though his favorite games revolved around physical strength, he always turned an eye to obstacles of wit and intellect, frustrating as they were. They never made sense to him, but he was ever-curious. In present day, a young messenger sheepishly approaches Stom resting against his thatch and woodwork stead, handing the parchment to him from an outstretched distance. The human scampers off before the Minotaur can ask questions, and an illiterate Magog is left scratching his thick brow. Silly human, Stom isn't hungry for flesh at the moment. Futhermore, nobody sent him letters, because none of his friends could write. Perhaps it was a list of supplies needed by mother. Or, could it be an invitation? Fancy. In an attempt to decipher the archaic script, Stom wanders into town, leaving the door open, intent on returning soon. -- Devotion: 10 Madness: ? Spells/Abilities -- Strength : (Requires Minotaur) : Passive Effect - Racial Trait : The Minotaur has a vast reserve of strength, being more muscular than other races, and so receives a bonus of +1 to all STR rolls for character or environment interaction attempts. -- Meditation Major Action - Warrior No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability This ability can only be used immediately after combat resolves; this ability can only be used per combat resolution. Restores 1d3 fatigue or mana, plus an additional 1d3 fatigue or mana at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. -- Sprint Major Action - Warrior 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Moves 2 spaces, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- Sentry Major+Minor Action - Warrior No Cost - Attack Ability Make an attack roll against the first hostile target that enters attack range of the warrior before the warrior's next turn; this ability may only be used if no hostile targets are already in attack range. -- Grapple Major Action - Warrior No Cost - Melee Ability The warrior makes a skill challenge roll of STR or DEX, whichever is higher, against the STR or DEX of their target, whichever is higher; if the hero's roll is higher than that of their target, they successfully grapple them and the target receives a Restrained buff that {prevents all movement, Sprint, Charge, Into Cover actions and any other actions or effects that would move the target by non-magical means, the buff also prevents the target from communicating through normal means, adds advantage to any attacks made against the target and adds overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made by the target.} This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is successfully grappled. This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- Stealth (Requires equipped Unarmored or Light Armor) Minor Action - Warrior 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a skill check of PRS+DEX to determine the the warrior's stealthiness, to successfully become or maintain stealth the warrior must roll higher than the Perception of any enemies or suspecting targets within 8 range; this roll must be passed each turn the warrior is within 8 range of any enemies or suspecting targets. While in stealth, the warrior may not be targeted by abilities if the abilities' users can't perceive the stealth warrior. When making an attack from stealth, the warrior gains an additional Advantage. An attack may not be made on the same turn as a warrior becomes stealth. {This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, while in melee range of an enemy, or on a turn after breaking stealth.} {Making any action or being targeted by the action of another character breaks stealth}, unless explicitly stated; the only exceptions to this rule are basic movement, changing equipment, and using items. -- Kick Major Action - Warrior No Cost - Melee Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals unarmed blunt damage but {receives no damage bonuses from equipped weapons.} -- of War (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Passive Effect - Warseeker Increases the warrior's damage by +1 at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc STR. -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Allows the warrior to use Heavy Armor. For every additional rank in this ability, after the first, add an additional +1 AC if the warrior has Heavy Armor equipped in both of their armor slots. -- Southpaw (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires weapon equipped in Left Hand) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Southpaw combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior deals an additional 1d8/2 damage with the weapon equipped in their Left Hand slot. -- Boxing (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires no equipped weapons or an equipped fist weapon) Minor Action - Combat Stance 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Boxing combat stance. While in this combat stance, attacks made with, penalties, bonuses, and requirement checks for unarmed attacks are classified as melee weapon attacks and melee unarmed or fist weapon attacks deal damage to fatigue or health. If the warrior has learned Orthodox or Southpaw they may add the effects of one of those abilities to the effects of this stance. -- Fists (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires to Hand Mastery) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Attacks made with, penalties, bonuses, and requirement checks for unarmed attacks are classified as melee weapon attacks and receive a bonus of +2 damage. -- to Hand Mastery (Requires Level 1 Warrior) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Adds +1 damage to all attacks made while unarmed or using a fist weapon. -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires an equipped melee or polearm weapon) Major Action - Martial Arts 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 damage for the attack. -- [Cleaving Strike] (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires an equipped melee or polearm weapon) Major Action - Martial Arts 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals damage to all enemy targets within melee distance of the target of this attack; consumes an additional 1 FP for each additional target after the second. -- Heavyhanded (Requires Level 5 Warrior) (Requires Armor Mastery or Armor Mastery) Passive Effect - Battle Mastery Increases the warrior's STR and END by +1. -- Inventory -- Throwing Hammers Bundle of Hammers (Requires 5 STR, 6 DEX) 1H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +2 Damage (3 Range) Deals blunt damage. -- of the Bear x 2 Bonding Stone - Consumable 30 Florins - Uncommon Rarity Adds a +2 STR bonus to any non-magic/enchanted item. -- Torch x1 Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. -- Honey Consumable - 1 Portions 16 Florins - Uncommon Rarity Provides a bonus of +5 Initiative for one day. -- Bread Consumable - 1 Portions 8 Florins - Common Rarity Provides food enough for one person for one day; one portion is consumed when -- Water Consumable - 2 Flasks 8 Florins - Common Rarity Provides water enough for one person for one day; one portion is consumed when used. -- Meat Consumable - 1 Portions 8 Florins - Common Rarity Provides food enough for one person for one day; one portion is consumed when used. -- Fatigue Potion x 2 Consumable - 1 Flasks 3 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +10 FP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Log Hammer (Requires 12 STR) 2H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity +5 Damage {-7 Initiative} Deals blunt damage. -- Toothpick x 1 (Requires 3 STR) .5H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +1 Damage Deals slashing damage. -- Health Potion x 1 Consumable - 1 Flasks 3 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +10 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- --